


we could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, i guess, steve is not actually in this one, that's all really, this is bucky joining the avengers part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Bucky meets all of the Avengers.*continuation of part 7*





	we could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> as it says in the summary, this is the direct continuation of part 7 when Bucky meets the Avengers, as requested by SamTaylor!
> 
> Title from History by One Direction

“Hello Winter Soldier!” Tony cried out and flung his arm over Bucky’s shoulder as soon as he stepped into the room. “Welcome to the team, Terminator!”

Maybe Bucky made a mistake. He tensed as Tony touched him and swiftly maneuvered away from him. “Thank you. Do not touch me again.” He surveyed the room, eyes sweeping across everyone. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts stood next to him. Bruce Banner was at the kitchen counter, eyes focused on a tablet. Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton were on the sofa, watching him. Sam Wilson was sitting in an armchair with his feet on the coffee table. “Is this everyone?”

“Almost! Thor should be showing up soon, he’s on Asgard at the moment, and you’ve already met Fury and Hill, so this is the whole gang,” Tony said. “I’m sure you know exactly who we all are but just in case you’ve been, I don’t know, frozen for seventy years, I’ll give you the rundown. This is our very own green rage monster who moonlights as a nuclear physicist, Brucey. Next we have our pair of spy assassins, though with you we have a threesome. Natasha can crush a man between her thighs and Barton could probably outshoot you.” Bucky scoffed under his breath. “Finally, we have our very own Captain America. He likes long walks on the beach while discussing freedom and justice for all. What about you, ice cap? Tell us all about you.” 

“You know everything you need to know already,” Bucky said. “I am the Winter Soldier, I will come on specific missions when I am needed. I will leave when the mission is over, and communication will cease.”

“Oh, don’t be such a party pooper,” Tony pouted. “We’re all going to have plenty of near-death experiences together, better get used to having us around. So, how long have you been out of Hydra’s hands?” Bucky’s eyes narrowed and clenched his fists at his sides. He noticed Sam Wilson jump up and come over quickly. 

“Nice to meet you, man. It’ll be good to have someone else on the team. Fury said you were trained in hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship?” he asked, standing a few feet away from Bucky. Bucky appreciated the distance, whether it be because of fear or understanding.

“I am trained in every field but those are my best,” Bucky corrected. “I have been the Winter Soldier for seventy years. I once shot one of your own, I assume she still has the scar considering the bullet went right through her.” Everyone’s head turned to Natasha, who was smirking at Bucky.

“I wasn’t sure if you would remember,” she said and stood, walking over to stand next to Sam. “I wasn’t the target, after all.” 

“What?” Stark said, looking between the two of them. “You shot the scariest person I’ve ever met?” 

“Thank you,” Natasha said smugly.

“Yes. She was blocking my target. She was not part of the mission, so I did not kill her,” Bucky said matter-of-factly. “It was six years ago.” Bucky wanted to be entirely transparent with these people, with everything except his actual identity. He was technically still missing-in-action and no one except Steve knew who he really was. And he wanted to keep it that way. “I also killed your parents,” he said to Stark.

“Oh, I know all about that. Fury figured I should know that before I met you in person, so you know, I didn’t shoot you in the face when you told me,” Stark shrugged. “It’s in the past, it wasn’t really you, blah blah blah.” 

“Sir?” a voice suddenly said, from seemingly nowhere. Bucky’s guard immediately went up, higher than it already was. 

“That’s just my AI, he runs the building,” Stark said dismissively with a wave of his hand. “Yes, J?” 

“Thor has arrived and is coming down the elevator now,” the voice replied. 

“Wonderful. Red Scare, you’re going to love Thor,” Stark beamed and within moments the elevator doors opened and the biggest and one of the most attractive men Bucky had ever seen stepped out. 

“This must be our newest member!” Thor exclaimed – loudly. “The Soldier of Winter? It is wonderful to meet my new brother in arms!” He wrapped his arm around Bucky in the same way Tony did but Thor, something about him made Bucky feel at ease, or at least less anxious. “I am sure that we will fight valiantly together on the battlefield when the time arises! Now, do you have anymore of that delicious drink I tried last time?”

“You mean chocolate milk?” Natasha asked. “Yeah, we’ve got some.” Thor beamed and went over the fridge after releasing his hold on Bucky. 

“Come and sit down, Frosty,” Tony said and went to sit down on of the two large sofas. Bucky watched as Pepper rolled her eyes fondly and went to sit next to him. Natasha and Sam moved back to their previous seats and Thor sat down on the same couch as Tony and Pepper, gallon of chocolate milk in hand. Bucky waited a moment before making his way over to the empty loveseat. 

“So, is there something you would like for us to call you?” Pepper asked looking over at him. Bucky shook his head. 

“The Soldier will do just fine,” Bucky said, hands held folded his lap. He surveyed the room for the third time, going through his mental checklist of the exit points and potential threats. “Like I said before, I am here to do a job.” 

“You’re not here to do a job right now,” Tony pointed out. “No mission, no bad guys, no job.”

“Look, Soldier,” Sam started. “I understand that all we are right now is your new colleagues but being a part of this team requires trust. We have to trust you to watch our backs and you have to trust us to watch yours. Which means training and drills. We’re all expected to attend and now that you’re a part of the team, you’re expected to attend too. We don’t need to know your name or anything you don’t want us to know to trust you. We just need to know that you’re going to follow the plan and keep us and yourself safe.” Sam looked at him and raised his eyebrows. 

“I am sure the schedule is on my phone. I will be at scheduled trainings,” Bucky agreed. “Now, am I free to go? I have things to do.” 

“You don’t want to stay with us, get to know your team? You must have a heart made of ice,” Tony pouted, and Bucky stood immediately. 

“Thank you for allowing me to join your team, but I have to go,” he said and walked back over to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. As he waited, he heard heels clicking on the wood behind him and the Pepper Potts stood next to him. 

“I know they can all be overwhelming,” she said softly. “But they mean well, and the more time you spend with them and the more you get to know them, the more obvious that will be.” She held out a business card with a handwritten number on the back. “That’s my personal cell. If you ever need anything, feel free to call me, okay? Whatever it is. You’re a part of the team which means you get all the perks, which include a fully staffed medical wing and legal team.” Bucky took the card hesitantly and put it in his pocket. 

“Thank you, Ms. Potts. I appreciate it,” Bucky smiled tightly at her as the elevator arrived. She smiled back before joining Tony and the other Avengers, Bucky watching as the doors to the elevator closed. 

***  
Bucky was finally assigned to his first mission after five weeks of training. It was a simple extraction mission, a not-really-a-SHIELD-agent was being held hostage. He went with Barton and Romanov and they completed it without difficulties and only one injury – Bucky took a knife to his rib. It wasn’t serious and had healed by the time they had returned to the tower for debriefing but after he got out of the meeting, Pepper pulled him aside. 

“Hello, Soldier,” she said warmly. “Romanov told me what happened, about your stab wound and while it wasn’t anything to worry about this time, I was wondering if you wanted to establish an emergency contact if something worse were to happen to you.” Bucky thought about it for a moment. 

“Need somewhere secure to talk,” he muttered, looking up at her a bit shyly. He wasn’t sure what but something about Pepper, much like Thor, just put Bucky at ease. She nodded and led him along a few corridors and then unlocked a heavy door and let him in. 

“JARVIS, please put the highest security on this room and delete all audio and video recordings immediately until the Soldier and I are done talking, please,” Pepper spoke as she sat down on the couch, gesturing for Bucky to do the same. Bucky did, not paying attention to the bodiless robot’s voice. “So, there is someone you want as an emergency contact?”

“Yes, but there is something else I require help with. And it is a lot, it will not be an easy task, so I understand if you say no,” Bucky explained. 

“I won’t know if I want to help or not until you tell me?” Pepper said. Bucky sighed and began explaining to her who he was and what his past consisted of. “So, you want my help becoming James Buchanan Barnes again?” 

“Yes, my boyfriend – Steve – deserves to have the best but he has chosen me. I will do whatever I can to make sure he remains happy and becoming a legal citizen would be a step toward that,” Bucky said, not meeting Pepper’s eyes. 

“Alright then. It might take us a while, and this will mean telling the government that you’re alive, but I definitely think we can do it,” Pepper said confidently. 

“Can you…I don’t want anyone else to know. Not Stark or any of the other Avengers,” Bucky said. “Now that you know, there are two people who know who I really am, and I want to keep it that way.” 

“I’ll do my best to keep it as concealed as possible and everyone involved will sign an ironclad NDA,” Pepper assured him. “No one will know who you are unless you want them to.” 

“Thank you,” Bucky said quietly. Pepper smiled and carefully squeezed his shoulder. 

“Now, your emergency contact. You want it to be your boyfriend? Steve, right?” Pepper asked. Bucky nodded. “JARVIS? Create emergency contact for the Winter Soldier. Information restricted to myself and the Winter Soldier.” 

“Of course, ma’am,” JARVIS said from nowhere. Bucky tensed up just a bit, the disembodied voice still putting him on edge. “What is the name, address, and phone number of your emergency contact, Sir?” 

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky started and then listed off the other information. “I only want him contacted if I’m unconscious.” 

“Understood, Sir,” JARVIS said and then fell silent. Bucky turned to look at Pepper. 

“Is that all?” he asked her. 

“That’s all. Before you go though, do you want me to delete your number?” Pepper asked, taking her phone out. “I understand if you don’t want anyone to be able to contact you.” Bucky thought it through for a moment. 

“…no. You can keep it. But no one else,” Bucky reinforced. 

“Of course, James, I would never betray your trust like that,” Pepper stood and gestured for Bucky to follow her out of her office. Bucky did so, walking with Pepper to the elevator. 

“Thank you for everything you’re doing to help me. I know that you don’t have to,” Bucky said after pressing the button. 

“James, you deserve to have a chance at another life. I don’t know everything that happened to you as the Winter Soldier, but I do know it wasn’t…pleasant. Something that no one would choose to go through,” Pepper smiled gently. “I’ll see you, James. Have a good day.” 

“You too,” James nodded and stepped into the elevator. He took a deep breath as the doors closed and leaned back against the wall. He was getting his life back together one piece at a time, even after everything that had happened to him. 

Fuck Hydra, he was going to be James Buchanan Barnes again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, if you have a request just leave it in a comment or message me on tumblr!


End file.
